Lazos de Sangre
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Los une el pecado de amarse , desearse . Dos almas condenadas por anhelar lo prohibido . Porque así es su relación . Prohibida . Los lazos de sangre son algo que no se pueden romper . Ellos son mas que amigos . Mas que compañeros . Mas que amantes . Ellos son hermanos / Incesto/ Reated M por lenguaje de adultos , temas fuertes y escenas de sexo
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Esta es una historia nueva que pasó por mi loca cabeza. El tema les parecerá que está muy clichado, pero se me ocurrió y no queria dejar de escribirlo. Tiene reated M por legua adulto, temas fuertes y escenas de sexo. **

* * *

**Summary: **"Los une el pecado de amarse, desearse. Dos almas condenadas por anhelar lo prohibido. Porque así es su relación... Prohibida. Los lazos de sangre son algo que no se pueden romper. Ellos son mas que amigos, mas que compañeros, mas que amantes... Ellos son hermanos"

**PREFACIO**

_¿Qué haces cuando tu amor es prohibido?_

_¿Lucharías por él?_

_¿Arriesgarías todo lo que tienes por estar con la persona que amas?_

_Mi respuesta es sí, lo haría._

_Para nosotros, es amor puro._

_Para nuestros padres, un gran error._

_Para la sociedad y Dios, incesto._

Edward y Bella son dos hermanos que a pesar de compartir la misma sangre, no pueden evitar amarse como lo hacen un hombre y una mujer. Su amor y deseo florecen clandestinamente... Pero el secreto no va a durar por mucho tiempo entre las sombras. Se enfrentan contra sus padres, la ley y hasta Dios con tal de estar juntos... Pero a veces luchar no es suficiente.


	2. Indicios del pecado

**Capitulo 1: "Indicios del pecado"**

**Pov. Bella.**

—Ed, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde—Le dije a mi hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación—Ya hasta pareces mujer—Un Edward con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta.

—¿Mujer? ¿Enserio?—Preguntó indignado haciendo que me riera estruendosamente.

Edward y yo nos estábamos arreglando para ir a la ceremonia de graduación. Yo estaba muy sencilla con un vestido que me llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla de color celeste. Edward, en cambio, tenía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata y zapatos del mismo color del traje. El negro resaltaba su blanca piel.

—Vamos, no te enojes—La abracé por la cintura y el me rodeó con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos—Pero en serio, vamos a llegar tarde, así que... Andando—Bajamos trotando las escaleras, yo con cuidado por los zapatos, para encontrarnos con nuestros padres esperándonos impacientemente.

Mi madre tenía un hermoso vestido color rosa que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas junto con unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros. Mi papá llevaba puesto un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata y zapatos negros. Los dos estaban muy elegantes, pero cómodos. Un estilo muy común ellos. Eso era algo que los caracterizaba... A parte del dinero, la humildad y el carisma. Por suerte, Edward y yo, también heredamos los dos últimos. Eso es algo que a nuestros padres enorgullecen.

—Apresúrense chicos—Dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta y dándonos paso a nosotros para salir.

—Lo lamento mamá, pasa que Bella se demoró mucho a la hora de arreglarse—Edward me envió una mirada burlona y yo solo lo golpee en el hombro—Auch, Bells, no es necesario que seas agresiva—Se sobó el lugar golpeado como si le doliera. Yo solo rodé los ojos y me monté en el auto de Edward mientras este último hacia lo mismo. Su preciado Volvo era algo que me fascinaba... Al igual que a él. Lo cuidaba como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida, y hasta llegué a sentir celos. Por favor, no me pueden culpar. Soy solo una chica que quiere mucho a su hermano.

Mis padres iban detrás de nosotros montados en el mercedes negro de mi papá.

—Estoy tan nerviosa—Le dije a mi hermano.

A pesar de la diferencia física, Edward y yo somos mellizos.

Su cabellos es de color cobrizo, mientras que el mio castaño oscuro, tirando a caoba. Sus ojos verdes son tan diferentes a los míos que son marrones estilo chocolate. Él era alto, con su intimidante altura de 1,90 y yo, según él, tierna en mi altura de 1,66. Si, ya lo se, a su lado era un duende. Creo que el único parecido físico que teníamos, era la piel blanca. Hay algunas personas que dicen que tenemos varios rasgos parecidos. Pues deberíamos dado que somos mellizos.

—Tranquila, solo tienes que subir al escenario, dar tu parte del discurso, luego dejarme a mi, dar el que me toca, después vuelves a subir para recibir tu diploma, voy yo y se acabó—Trató de tranquilizarme al saber el terror que me producía ser el centro de atención así sean unos pocos minutos.

Llegamos y obviamente todos se nos quedaron mirando al saber quienes eran las personas que poseían estos autos, que definitivamente no eran nada baratos.

—¿Por que no vinimos todos en tu auto?—Mascullé entre dientes para diversión de Edward mientras este buscaba un buen lugar para estacionarse.

—Porque luego nosotros dos nos iremos a festejar con nuestros amigos mientras que papá y mamá se irán a descansar—Suspiré al recordarlo. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y yo, luego de la ceremonia, iremos a cenar para terminar en un bar nocturno y disfrutar de la noche bailando. Emmett en realidad, era un año mayor que nosotros, pasa que él se las dio de vago y perdió un año.

—Todavía no entiendo por que nosotros tenemos que ser los únicos idiotas que no celebran con sus familias—Edward soltó una carcajada al ver que me seguía quejando.

Se estacionó y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había apagado el motor del auto y me estaba ayudando a bajar como el caballero que nuestros padres criaron, algo de lo cual estoy muy orgullosa.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Cullen—Dije cuando me ofreció su brazo, el cual tomé gustosa.

—Es un placer Señorita Cullen—Luego de reírnos por el tono que habíamos utilizado, fuimos al encuentro con nuestros padres que nos miraban como si hubiéramos dos cabezas. Al estar acostumbrados a este comportamiento por parte nuestra, se encogieron de hombros y los cuatro juntos entramos al salón donde se llevaría acabo el acto. A Edward y a mi nos dieron nuestras togas y birretes. Nos los colocamos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares correspondientes que por suerte eran cerca de nuestros amigos.

—Creíamos que no llegarían.—Susurró Alice que estaba a mi lado—Son prácticamente los mas importantes del acto. Ustedes van a dar el discurso.—Al ser Edward y yo, los mejores promedios, nos tocó dar el gran discurso de fin de año. Al principio nos negamos, porque eso significaba tener la mirada de todos los alumnos puestas en nosotros, porque Edward era igual de tímido que yo, aunque el sabía desatarse cuando debía, peor por insistencia de los profesores, nuestros y amigos y nuestros padres, accedimos.

—Solo fueron unos minutos—Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El director Smith subió al escenario y se paró delante del micrófono para comenzar a hablar.

—Queridos alumnos, déjenme decirles, que es un placer estar aquí, delante de ustedes, para anunciar a nuestros graduados del instituto—Sonrió—Diría unas palabras, pero eso se los vamos a dejar a nuestros alumnos estrellas—Todas las miradas se posaron en Edward y en mi. Había entre envidia, odio, orgullo (obviamente por nuestros padres), indiferencia por parte de algunos alumnos que aprobaron con lo justo y alegría por parte de nuestros amigos—Edward, Isabella ¿Nos harían en honor?—El director Smith hizo una seña para que subiéramos al escenario, pero parecía que yo me había quedado pegada al asiento. Edward tomó mi mano y sutilmente me arrastró hasta llegar al escenario.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien—Susurró en mi odio, solo para que yo lo escuchara.

Me paré delante del micrófono y miré a todos los rostros expectantes que esperaban a que yo hablara. No salía palabra alguna de mi boca, hasta que sentí el brazo de Edward mi cintura.

—Haz de cuenta que me lo dices solo a mi—Volvió a susurrar en mi oido. Asentí y con esa idea en mi cabeza, comencé...

—¿Por que estamos todos aquí? ¿Nunca se preguntaron eso? Yo les puedo dar la respuesta—Vi como todos prestaban mas atención—Por nuestros esfuerzo, por el apoyo de nuestros padres, por nuestras ganas de progresar y ser alguien importante en la vida. Todo eso nos motivo a estudiar, a ser responsables... Bueno... No en todos los casos—El publico soltó una risita y se giraron para mirar a Emmett que sonreía orgulloso—Pero sacando el estudio de lado.—Hice un gesto con la mano—También hicimos nuevos amigos—Le sonreía a Jasper y a Rosalie, que este es su primer años en este instituto y les costó un poco a adaptarse. Pero un día Alice, la que ahora es novia de Jasper, los integró al grupo y él se volvió el mejor amigo de Edward, mientras que Rosalie, comenzó a salir con Emmett—Y eso es lo que mas agradezco de este año. Ademas de amistad, otras personas encontraron el amor—Miré a Alice y a Emmett quienes le sonreían a los rubios—Las parejas, a esta edad, aseguran a ver encontrado al amor de su vida... Yo no lo puedo dar por seguro, pero si les puedo desear que les vaya muy mientra dure su relación. Recuerden que esta edad es decisiva en nuestras vidas, así que disfrútenla, no se aten a una sola persona solo por no querer estar solteros. No confunda amor con compañía. Arriesguensé a encortar a la persona indicada. No se aten a una sola por el resto de su vida, solo porque no encontraron a alguien mejor. Solamente tienes que esperar, porque las mejores cosas que tiene la vida, nunca llegan a tiempo.

Me hice a un lado y pude escuchar los ensordecedores aplausos de la gente que, al parecer, había disfrutado de mi parte del discurso.

Fue el turno de Edward de tomar el mando del micrófono. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperó a que los aplausos cesaran.

—Bien—Comenzó cuando todos se quedaron en silencio—Creo que Bella me ha sacado las palabras de la boca—Está mintiendo, solo trata de hacer esto algo mas casual—Les quiero decir, que este fue un año muy importante para algunos, porque fue el año en el cual se decidieron por su carrera, pero hay otros que todavía no lo saben.—Otra vez, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Emmett, que fingió estar indignado, pero el brillo en sus ojos me hizo saber que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo esto de ser el centro de atención—Lo importante es estar seguro de lo que uno quiere estudiar, porque hay que tener en cuenta que te vas a dedicar a eso por el resto de tu vida y no sería lindo despertarte un día, con cuarenta años y ponerte a pensar en todas las malas decisiones que tomaste a lo largo de tu vida. Así que si todavía no sabes que estudiar, no te dejes presionar por tus padres, tomate tu tiempo, averigua bien las carreras, comienza a estudiar alguna, y si no te gusta, déjala y prueba otra. Nuestros padres, a pesar de tener derechos sobre nosotros, no nos pueden obligar a estudiar lo que ellos quieren. Dedícate a algo que disfrutes, para así, el día de mañana, cuando tengas tu propia familia, tu trabajo, tu perro, te digas a ti mismo: _"Agradezco a Edward Cullen por dar ese conmovedor discurso"_—Todos en el auditorio se rieron al escuchar esas palabras, incluso el director—Hablando enserio, toma tus propias decisiones, no dejes que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer, así, cuando estés en la crisis de los cuarenta, no te arrepentirás de nada de lo que hiciste a lo largo de tu vida—Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie, algunas con lagrimas en los ojos, como por ejemplo mi madre para aplaudir a un sonriente Edward. Por lo que podía ver, todos habían disfrutado de nuestro discurso, y eso es algo que me emociona de sobremanera. Nunca creí que nos aplaudirían de pie, y con tanta emoción.

—Wow, eso fue conmovedor. Muchas gracias chicos.—El director había tomado posesión del micrófono, y cuando todos los aplausos cesaron, habló—Fue un honor para nosotros haberlos escuchados y una vez mas, me probaron que tomé una gran decisión al dejarles a ustedes el encargue de hacer el discursos. Pueden ir a sus lugares.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro asientos, para encontrarnos con unos sonrientes Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

—Me encantó su discurso, chicos—Nos dijo Rose.

—Los felicito—Jasper sonrió en nuestra dirección.

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la parte del amor. Yo estoy 100% segura de que Jasper es el amor de mi vida—Dijo Alice como si hablara del clima. Todos soltamos una risita, para luego prestarle atención al director.

—De acuerdo, ahora que hemos escuchado ese conmovedor discurso, es hora de entregar los diplomas—Los gritos de felicidad eran ensordecedores en ese momento.—Será en orden alfabético por el apellido, así que vayan preparándose—Tomó una lista y luego le dejaron los diplomas a su lado—Brandon, Alice—Anunció por el micrófono. Mi amiga se puso de pie y casi brincando, llegó hasta el director—Aquí tiene Srta. Brandon—El director Smith le tendió el diploma, el cual Alice tomó y sin siquiera preguntarlo, se dirigió hacia el micrófono.

—Ok—Carraspeó dándole emoción—Quiero agradecer a mi familia por haberme apoyado en todos mis años de Instituto, pero en especial a mis amigos. He tenido mis momentos flojos, hasta el punto de casi perder el año, pero ellos me ayudaron a rendir bien todas las materias y ahora estoy aquí. Muchas gracias—Todos aplaudimos y ella, con una reverencia, abandonó el escenario y prácticamente danzando, llegó hasta su asiento—Ya soy oficialmente una graduada—Expresó feliz. Jasper le pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Para él era una gran forma de calmarla.

—Por raro que me parezca...—Comenzó el profesor—Brandon, Emmett—Este prácticamente saltó de su silla para ir corriendo a recibir su diploma—Aquí tiene Sr. Brandon. Al fin tiene su bendito diploma—Se estrecharon las manos y Emmett tomó posesión del micrófono.

—Fiuuu—Pasó una de sus manos por su frente como si hubiera estado sudando—¡Dios mio! Creí que nunca lo conseguiría. Esto demuestra, que en la vida, nada es imposible—Luego de disfrutar los aplausos, Emmett volvió a su lugar.

Y así fueron pasando, hasta que le tocó a mi hermano.

—Cullen, Edward—Anunció el director. Ed fue hacia el escenario y antes de que bajara, el profesor lo detuvo y con una sonrisa de orgullo, anunció:—Graduado con honores—Ahora todos aplaudieron y Edward volvió a su lugar.—Cullen, Isabella—Me puse de pie y al subir al escenario, el rubor subió hacia mis mejillas—Otra graduada con honores—¿No se cansaban de aplaudir? Le sonreí al director y bajé para casi trotar hasta llegar a mi lugar, que por suerte estaba al lado de Edward. Veíamos como los alumnos seguían subiendo.

Pasaban por todas las letras, hasta que llegaron a la hache.

—Hale, Jasper—Anunció en el micrófono. Jazz se puso de pie con una sonrisa, a recibir su diploma—Graduado con honores—Eso lo sorprendió, pero no dejó de sonreír mientras estrechaba la mano del director. Alice no dejaba de aplaudir a su novio con emoción.

—¡Ese es mi Jazzy!—Exclamó. Jasper desde el escenario le envió un beso.

—Hale, Rosalie—Esta se puso de pie y con pulcra elegancia, subió los escalones que daban al escenario. Recibió su diploma regalándole una cálida sonrisa al director, para luego bajar.

Seguíamos viendo como los alumnos subían al escenario, recibían su diploma y volvían a abajar, hasta que por fin, terminó.

—De pie alumnos—Ordenó amablemente el director. Le obedecimos—Srs. Padres, déjenme felicitarlos, porque sus hijos... ¡Ya son egresados del instituto!—Exclamó, y entre gritos y aplausos, lanzamos los birretes al aire, causando una lluvia de gorros color azul, los cuales hacían juego con las togas.

—¡Ya estamos graduados!—Exclamó Edward abrazándome por la cintura y elevándome en el aire, mientras yo solo podía reír por su emoción.

Comenzamos a salir, para encontrarnos con nuestros padres, que estaba muy sonrientes.

—¡Los felicito!—Nuestra madre fue la primera en arrojarse hacia nosotros y estrecharnos en un gran abrazo—Ay, santos cielos, mis niños ya se graduaron.

—Estoy tan orgulloso. Lo hicieron con honores—Esta vez fue el turno de nuestro padre el abrazarnos.

—Gracias—Mascullé avergonzada. Otra vez estaba siendo el centro de atención.

—¡Hola!—Escuché la animada voz de Alice a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con todos nuestros amigos.

—Hola Alice—Saludaron mis padres al mismo tiempo. Comenzaron a felicitarlos y en especial a Jasper, que también se había graduado con honores.

—¿Y ahora que harán?—Preguntó mi madre.

—Iremos a algún restaurante, luego, pasaremos por mi casa para ponernos algo mas adecuado para la noche y nos iremos al bar nocturno que abrieron hace poco—Explicó Rosalie todo lo que haríamos hoy.

—Por favor cuídense—Nos dijo mi madre a todos, pero en especial a Edward y a mi.

—Tranquila mamá—Edward besó su frente. Se despidieron de todos, para luego irse y dejarnos solos.

—Bien ¿Que esperamos?—Alice comenzó a caminar hacia los autos sin esperar respuesta alguna. Con Edward nos montamos en el Volvo y seguimos a Alice, que iba en su Porsche amarillo. Emmett, junto con Rose iban en el jeep de él, detrás de nosotros.

Nos dirigíamos a un restaurante que quedaba casualmente cerca del antro que vamos a ir esta noche. Edward se estacionó en un buen lugar, al igual que nuestros amigos. Nos bajamos, para encontrarnos en las puertas del restaurante. Entramos al lugar. Emmett y Alice se encargaron de que nos dieran la meza que reservaron. Un hombre mayor, de unos 55 años aproximadamente nos guió hacia nuestro lugar correspondiente.

Un mesero muy amable nos atendió pidiendo nuestras ordenes y trayendolas rápidamente.

—Asi que... Graduados ¿Eh?—Emmett fue el que rompió el hielo soltando esa tonta, pero necesaria palabra.—¡Al fin!—Exclamó alzando los brazos al aire en señal de victoria—Creí que nunca lo lograría.

—Nosotros tampoco—Dijo Edward mirándolo con diversión, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Emmett. El resto solo pudimos reír al escucharlos.

—Muy gracioso Edward—Farfulló molesto, para luego llevarse una gran cantidad de comida a la boca.

—Vamos, no te enojes. Y seamos sinceros... Ni tu te lo creíste cuando el director te dijo que si te graduarías—Nadie pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Jasper.

—Claro, sigan así. Ríanse a mi costa—Emmett se hizo el ofendido, formando un adorable puchero.

—Ay osito, no te enojes, es solo una broma—Rosalie acarició su mejilla, y se volvió un momento tan tierno, que me sentí incomoda, asi que aparté la mirada.

Continuamos con la cena entre risas y anécdotas. Jasper y Rosalie se enteraron de cosas que no sabían al ser los mas nuevos del grupo.

—La cena estuvo grandiosa—Dije sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla.

Ya estábamos todos en nuestros respectivos autos, yendo con dirección a la casa de Alice para poder ponernos algo mas acorde a la ocasión.

—Si, la verdad es que lo pasé muy bien—Concordó conmigo.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y Emmett, para que ella nos arrastre a Rose y a mi hacia su habitación.

Rosalie se puso un hermoso vestido al cuerpo color purpura, que resaltaba con su blanca piel. El de Alice era azul oscuro, casi negro, haciendo juego con unas plataformas azabache. El mio era negro como la noche. Según las chicas, les encantaba como quedaba con mis ojos.

Me dió un poco de risa como estaban vestidos los chicos.

Edward tenía un pantalón negro muy obscuro y una camisa gris. Jasper se había puesto un pantalon azul, casi negro y una camisa azul claro y Emmett...Él traía puesto un pantalón violeta bien oscuro y una camisa Violeta claro... Estaban haciendo juego con nosotras. Obviamente Alice tuvo mucho que ver en esto.

—Ay osita, estamos combinados—Emmett dio una vuelta en su lugar muy animado por su ropa.

—Me encantó mi idea—Dijo Alice entusiasmada—Bueno ¿En que auto iremos?

—Que cada pareja vaya en su auto—Propuso Rosalie—Emmett y yo en su Jeep, Jasper y tu en el Camaro de Jazz y Edward y Bella, ya que son hermanos que vayan en el auto de Edward.

Así lo hicimos.

Llegamos, y como no, Alice reservó el V.I.P.

—Hay que ir a bailar—Fue lo primero que dijo, para luego perderse entre la multitud, arrastrando al pobre Jasper que sabe lo que le espera.

Rosalie se fue con Emmett, y como si no fuera obvio, Edward me arrastró a mi.

—Vamos hermanita, no seas aguafiestas—Decía mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música. Tal vez lo dijo por mi mala cara.

—Sabes que detesto bailar, y mas esta música—La electrónica no es lo mio... Bueno, nada lo es.

—Lo estas haciendo perfecto—Me acercó a su cuerpo y pude apreciar su perfecta anatomía, trabajada en arduas horas en el gimnasio. De repente, cambiaron la música a una mas lenta.

Él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo pasé los míos por su cuello. Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música, disfrutando de la tierna melodía. Ahora que estábamos mas tranquilos, pude apreciar a mi hermano. Tiene muchas chicas atrás, así que por alguna razón es. A ver, su cabello cobrizo es sedoso, brillante e indomable. Algunas mañanas no se peina porque dice que es un caso perdido. Sus ojos verdes hacen que te pierdas en ellos. Son profundos e intensos. Su nariz es recta y un poco respingada. Sus pómulos son prominentes, dándole un toque varonil a su joven rostro de 18 años. Y sus labios, son muy besables. Ni tan rellenos, ni tan delgados. Son perfectos. Nunca lo había mirado bien... Pero Edward es muy guapo.

* * *

**Primer capitulo. Estoy muy emocionada. Lo uno que les voy a adelantar es que ODIO cuando en casos como estos, Edward y Bella se resisten a lo que sienten, así que dense una idea...**

**que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: "Confusiones"**

**Pov. Omnisciente**

Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro. Se habían perdido en sus propias almas descubriendo nuevas emociones. Una extraña corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos haciendo que se sintieran extraños.

Cualquiera que los miraran, pensarían que son una pareja disfrutando de una conexión única, pero no era así.

_¿Esto es normal?_ Se preguntan los dos casi al mismo tiempo

Trataron de no darle importancia y continuaron disfrutando la noche con sus amigos.

.

Las cosas entre Edward y Bella estaban un poco tensas desde esa noche que salieron a bailar. Eso no quiere decir que dejaron de hacer cosas juntos. Salían a caminar, iban al cine y cosas así. También, algunas tardes se juntaban en la habitación de alguno de los dos para ponerse a pensar en lo que querían estudiar, porque lo crean o no, todavía no sabían a que dedicarse. Estaban entre medicina, psicología y profesorado de filosofía. Sus padres, haciendo caso al discurso que habían dado sus hijos el día de la graduación, no los presionaban y dejaban que se tomaran su tiempo para elegir correctamente la carrera a la cual le iban a dedicar su vida entera.

—Creo que nos podríamos tomar este año para poder decidirnos bien—Comentó Edward desde su cama mientras hacía a un lado su libro. Bella dejó de mirar el estante lleno de música para girarse hacia su hermano.

—Opino lo mismo. Sigo muy indecisa con respecto a lo que voy a estudiar.—Concordó con su hermano.—No sería muy bueno apresurarse con las cosas, es mejor tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—No creo que nuestros padres se opongan—Edward hizo una mueca al pronunciar "nuestros padres". No entiende el por que, pero ya no le agrada esa idea.

—Ellos nos apoyaran—Dijo Bella muy segura de si mismo y de sus padres—Son unas personas muy comprensivas y no se opondrán a que esperemos a estar seguros de nuestras decisiones.

—Si...—Entre los dos se formó un incomodo silencio que nadie podía romper. ¿Que sucedió? ¿Como es que su relación cambió tanto de un día para otro? Antes no podían estar mas de cinco minutos callados porque necesitaban escuchar sus voces.. Pero ahora... Las cosas cambiaron. Mientras menos se relacionen, para ellos está mejor, y eso es algo que les duele a ambos.

—Yo.. Creo, que ya me voy a mi habitación—Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Edward, se fué.

El cobrizo, por su parte, se quedó solo en su habitación, pensando que es lo que había cambiado entre él y su hermana. Siempre era tan cómodo estar en presencia del otro, pero desde ese día...

Claro. La graduación

Pensó Edward como si hubiera descubierto América. Y se pudo imaginar la lamparita encendida arriba de su cabeza.

Esa noche algo hizo click entre ellos y cambió todo. No sabe cual fue exactamente el momento. Pudo haber sido cuando se perdió en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, cuando la sintió estremecerse en el momento en el que el acarició su espalda desnuda o como le hubiera gustado besar su cuello y descender lentamente hasta el valle de sus... Calló rápidamente sus pensamientos al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando y también la molestia que tenía en su entrepierna. _¡Demonios!_ Pensó con desesperación. Estaba teniendo una erección solo por pensar en su hermana.

—¡Dios!—Exclamó poniéndose de pie yendo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha bien fría. Se sentía enfermo, sucio. Lo acababa de suceder fue algo retorcido, enfermizo. ¿De verdad había tenido una erección solo con pensar en su hermanita? ¡Con un demonio! Era su hermana. Sangre de su sangre. Hasta habían compartido el vientre de su madre. ¿Como pudo sucederle eso justamente con ella?

Dejó que el agua helada recorriera su cuerpo para ver si de esa manera disminuía el calor que sentía en esos momentos.

Talló su cuerpo duramente dejando su blanca piel roja. Se sentía sucio y pensaba que de esa manera podría aliviarse un poco, aunque lamentablemente no funcionó.

.

Tanya era una arrastrada. O eso es lo que pensaba Bella al ver como prácticamente exponía los pechos hacia su hermano, que el muy inocente, no se daba cuenta. ¡Por Dios! La chica traía puesto un intento de vestido que ademas de ser ajustado, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón alto que hacían que encorvara la espalda de modo que resaltaran sus exuberantes pechos y su tonificado trasero. Pero Edward no le estaba prestando atención a esos detalles.

—¿Entonces me podrás dar clases particulares de matemática?—Preguntó nuevamente ella enrollando un mechón de cabello rubio rojizo en su dedo, tratando de parecer sensual.

Y como podrán ver, ella es solo una chica de 16 años que usa como excusa su falta de conocimiento con esa matería para poder coquetear con Edward.

—Claro—Respondió Edward normalmente.—Lo haremos en mi casa—Tanya hizo una mueca.

—Creo que sería mejor en la mía—_Claro, para poder tirártelo sin preocupaciones_. Pensó Bella rodando los ojos.

—No—Respondió Edward rápidamente—En la mía es mejor. Ademas, ahí me voy a sentir mas cómodo. Tengo todos mis útiles escolares, mis apuntes y todo eso.

—De acuerdo—Accedió fastidiada—Entonces... Hasta la tarde—Antes de que Tanya pueda acercarse a Edward, Bella lo jaló para rodearlo por la cintura con su brazo de manera posesiva.

—Adiós Tanya—Despidió sonriendo falsamente.

—Adiós—Y se dio vuelta para irse contorneando sus caderas de manera exagerada.

—¿Que fue eso?—Preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño. Bella sin responderle, se subió al auto dando un portazo que le dolió hasta a Edward. Este ultimo se subió al auto y se quedó mirando a Bella tratando de descifrar que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Que sucede?—Volvió a preguntar al no haber recibido respuesta alguna la primera vez.

—Solo limítate a conducir—Respondió ella cortantemente dejando a Edward confundido. Él hizo lo que ella pidió e hicieron el recorrido en un incomodo silencio.

Llegaron y Bella se bajó del auto para caminar rápidamente hacia la casa. Edward le pisaba los talones dando grandes zancadas.

—¡Bella!—La llamó, pero ella entró a su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara —¡Bella!—Comenzó a golpear la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su hermana—Vamos Bella, ábreme la puerta. Tenemos que hablar—Edward volvió a golpear—Has estado muy rara últimamente—_Como yo._ Pensó Edward—¡Con un demonio Isabella! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!—Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo que a Bella asustó. ¿Debería abrir? ¿Debería dejar que Edward entrará y de esa manera enfrentar sus problemas? No sabe si tomó la decisión correcta o no, pero abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un enojado Edward.

—¿Que diablos te sucede?—Masculló ente dientes preso de su propia ira y frustración.

—Que te lo diga Tanya—Dijo Bella con un deje de burla amarga mientras sin dirigirle la mirada a Edward se ponía en frente de su librero, sin siquiera observar un puto libro.

—¿Tanya? ¿Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?—Edward estaba realmente confundido. Venía aquí para ver que es lo que sucedía con Bella y ella salía con Tanya.

—Tiene que ver... y mucho—Expresó Bella mirándolo a los ojos—¿Que no te das cuenta lo guarra que es?

—Sí, eso ya lo se ¿Pero que hay con eso?—Seguía sin entender a Bella. Que Tanya era una zorra ya lo sabía toda la escuela, pero no entiende que tiene que ver en todo esto.

—¡Que te quiere llevar a la cama!—Exclamó Bella ya cansada.—Quiere follar contigo y eso es algo que no soporto.

Lo directa que fue Bella lo dejó momentáneamente en shock. Ella nunca había hablado así en su vida. ¿Follar? ¿En serio?

—¿Estas celosa?—Preguntó Edward con cierta satisfacción... Y no entiende el por que.

—¡Si! Estoy celosa. No soporto la idea de otra mujer teniendo sexo contigo—Explotó para luego arrepentirse—Será mejor que te vayas.

—No... Bella... ¿Que acabas de decir?—Edward estaba en una especie de trance en el cual se había sumido al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

—Si no te vas tu me voy yo—Y Bella salió de su habitación sin importarle los llamados de su hermano que se escuchaban desde las escaleras.

¿Que es lo que acababa de suceder? Le había dicho a su hermano que estaba celosa de Tanya... Bueno... Había sido mas especifica... Le dijo que no soportaba el hecho del él follando con otra chica. Eso es algo normal ¿No? Son solo celos de hermana. Como cualquier chica, tiene miedo que su hermano tenga novia y con el tiempo una relacion formal y después la abandone. Si, es eso. Nada mas.

.

Tensas.

Así estaban las cosas entre Edward y Bella.

Desde esa "charla" que habían tenido, Bella estaba mas distante y Edward no hacía nada para acercarse. En las comidas hablaban lo justo y necesario. Si no lo hacían, mejor para ellos. Carlisle y Esme se dieron cuenta del distanciamiento que había entre los mellizos y cuando ella quisp ver que sucedía, Carlisle le pidió que se mantuviera al margen porque Edward y Bella son lo suficientemente maduros como para poder arreglar sus diferencias sin tengan que intervenir sus padres.

—¿Como les está yendo con eso de elegir carrera?—Preguntó Esme mientras dejaba la cena en la meza.

—Bien—Mintió Edward. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a hablar de que querían estudiar. Ya no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que la incomodidad invadiera el ambiente... Y sus padres se daban cuenta—Pero todavía tenemos tiempo para pensar bien. ¿No es así Bella?—Ella, que estaba mas concentrada en su comida que en otra cosa se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que su hermano la nombraba.

—Emm si... Todo un año—Fue su simple respuesta. Sus padres y Edward se la quedaron mirando durante unos segundos que para Bella fueron eternos. Nadie decía nada, lo único que rompía ese incomodo silencio, era el tintinear de los cubiertos de Bella. Ella miraba su comida para no tener que enfrentarse a las miradas de ninguno de los presentes. Estos últimos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo y siguieron comiendo.

Continuaron con la cena siendo solamente Carlisle y Esme las únicas personas que charlaban. Edward dejó su plato a la mitad y se excusó para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su habitación diciendo un escueto "Buenas noches". Bella solo se quedó mirando las escaleras por donde se había ido su hermano... _Hermano_... Estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra.

.

¿Cuanto tiempo iban a seguir así? Ya hace dos meses que Edward y Bella soportan la misma situación de distanciamiento y ninguno hace algo para remediarla... ¿O será que no quieren hacerlo? ¿Es que acaso disfrutan estar tan separados el uno del otro? ¿Van a seguir así por mucho tiempo? ¿Carlisle y Esme van a intervenir o van a dejar que sus hijos solucionen sus problemas como dos personas maduras? ¿En realidad son personas maduras? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

Bella sintió que tocaban la puerta y eso la asustó. ¿Será él? Y si lo es ¿Que querrá? ¿Debería abrirle? Puede que después se arrepienta. Pero hay cosas pendientes entre Edward y ella y no debería desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar. Sus padres no están en casa. Se encuentran completamente solos. Cualquier grito que haya, no lo escucharía nadie, ni siquiera los vecinos. Pero... ¿Por que se preocupa? ¿Que tan fuerte puede ser la discusión? Y para empezar... ¿Quien dijo que discutirían? Solo van a ser dos... hermanos (Le cuesta mucho decir esa palabra) tratando de arreglar sus diferencia de una manera muy civilizada.

—¡Bella!—Sintió que la llamaba Edward, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ya no había tiempo para las dudas.

Se puso de pie y a pasos vacilantes se acercó a la puerta. A centímetros del pomo detuvo su mano.

—¡Bella!—La volvió a llamar y ella abrió la puerta un tanto nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo supo... Llegó la hora de hablar.

* * *

**Bien. Traté de resumir lo mas que pude todos esos sentimientos contradictorios que sentían Edward y Bella para que la historia no se haga taaaannnnnn larga y densa. De esas hay muchas en FanFiction. Dos meses aguantando es mucho tiempo. El próximo capitulo va a ser un poco mas jugoso. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


End file.
